


A Seductive Slumber

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bedrooms, Caring, Don’t repost to another site, Drabble, Gift Exchange, Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020, Love, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Tenderness, Threesome - F/M/M, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: What better place for a stubborn, exhausted Prince constantly trying to escape the Underworld to rest than in his lovers arms?*Written for the Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020.*
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	A Seductive Slumber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/gifts).



Curled beneath the bed sheets, Zagreus slept soundly, resting his red laurel crown upon Megaera’s soft breasts. Thanatos lay to his other side, unable to disguise the smitten smile.

It had been a joint effort, undressing the stubborn Prince, and demanding he  _ sleep _ . But once Zagreus learned he would not be alone that night, he practically threw himself into bed, grinning in anticipation of his fine company.

A tight smile curled on Megaera’s lips, her fingers brushing against the sleeping Prince’s head. “Hm. Such a precious boy when he obeys us.”

Thanatos nodded, stroking his slumbering lover’s warm cheek. “Indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SassySnowperson as part of the Global NYE Drabble Exchange. I’ve been super addicted to Hades lately, so I was happy to get the opportunity to write a little something.
> 
> As one of the prompts was for Zagreus x Megaera x Thanatos, and they’re romance options in the game, I liked the idea of Zagreus having two lovers who keep him from burning himself out and making him rest because he RARELY SLEEPS IN HIS BED.
> 
> Luckily, he’s got two equally as stubborn sweethearts to put their feet down for his own good. 😘
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Happy New Year when it comes, y’all. 🖤


End file.
